Team Element's Joy
by Chronos0305
Summary: A Nurse Joy in training meets a childhood friend. This affects her life greatly.
1. Prolouge

Team Element's Joy- Prologue

The world of Pokémon, a fantastic and beautiful world inhabited by creatures of the same name; it is a world like no other. The relationship between people and Pokémon varies all throughout this world. Some people consider some them to be pets and treat them as such. Others consider them to be partners and equals. There are even people who worship and revere the Pokémon of legend. But for all the good, there exists the bad. Some people hurt and abuse Pokémon, treating them cruelly. Some even go as far as using them as tools for their own evil and twisted ambitions. This does not just apply to people; there are Pokémon which do the same. For all the cruel things done though, there will be those who will try to correct and repair all the damage done. Two such people will do just that, but we must start from the beginning.

The Kalos region, a small town is seen by a very small canyon area. There are two kids playing in the forest at the edge of this town. One of them is clearly a member of the Joy family. She is wearing a pink dress that compliments her pink hair. The other kid is a boy around the same age as the girl. The boy has brown hair and is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. The two appear to be heading somewhere. The boy says to the Nurse Joy to be," C'mon Emily, it's this way come on."

The girl says following the boy," What is it Jake?"

The boy named Jake says," It's something I want to show you before I leave on my journey tomorrow, I'll tell you that much." As they were running through the woods, some bushes nearby began to rustle. The two stopped and out of the bushes came three other kids. They were all boys and a few years older than Jake and Emily. The clothing these kids wore was dirty and torn.

The blonde haired leader of this group steps up and says," Well well, if it isn't the clone and the only person who will play with her."

Jake said," What do you want Rick?"

The blonde kid said," Oh I just thought I'd come and wish you good luck on your journey tomorrow, and give the clone my deepest apologies. After all, how will you be able to recognize her from the rest of her family when you get back?" The other two bays laughed a bit.

Emily then said," Jake is my best friend; he'll know who I am when we get older."

Rick said," No he won't, want to know why? It's because you are part of a family of identical freaks that no one can tell apart. Face it, he won't be able to tell you apart and eventually he'll have to leave you and he'll never be able to recognize you ' _OOF'_." Jake punched Rick, grabbed Emily's hand, and ran off.

The two were quickly able to lose the three bullies. As they came to a stop, Jake said," Alright, I think we lost them." Jake then noticed that Emily was crying. "Hey, it's okay; I'll know who you are when we get older."

Emily said," But what if you don't, I'll look like everyone else in my family when I grow up. You won't be able to tell who I am."

Jake then said," That's why I wanted to come out here." Jake led the two through a bush and to a large rock with beautiful stones near it. Jake then picked up one that was attached to a strong type of string. He then handed it to Emily. She stopped crying and looked at him. "I asked Mom to help make a gift for you and I put it here for safe keeping because this is where I found it at. With this, I'll always be able to tell who you are. So do you like it, Mom says girls like jewelry."

Emily looked at it and smiled. She then said," I love it." Both children then laughed and played for the rest of the day. The next day, Jake chose Froakie for his starter and set out on his journey. When he returned home after his journey though, he found that Emily was staying with a relative for a while. Every time, the two were at one place or another, but never in the same place together. The two would not meet for a few years until one fateful day.

Author's note: Well, here is my attempt at a romance fanfiction. Just know, this is based more on the games so keep that in mind. Anyway, leave a review and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Team Element's Joy-Chapter 1: Reunion

A man is seen in a coffee shop in Lumiose city. He is wearing a black business suit, has neat brown hair and is reading a newspaper while waiting for his coffee. He appears to be about 20 years old. On a T.V. nearby, the news is playing. There is an image of him on the screen. The woman on it says," As usual, the company Seasonal enterprise remains as one of the top companies in all of Kalos. People say its success is due to the company's 20 year old CEO, Jake Shīzunzu's, unorthodox method of letting Pokémon work office jobs. With ideas like those it's no wonder he's been…"

A waitress comes up to Jake and says," Here is your coffee sir." Jake takes a sip and continues to read. The girl says," It is an honor to meet you sir. I never thought a big shot CEO from a company that produces medicinal and food products for Pokémon would come to a shop like this one."

Jake said not looking up from his newspaper," It's not that big of a deal."

The girl says," Not that big of a deal?! Your company is stationed all across the world, how is that not a big deal!?" The woman on the T.V. then said,"… in other news, the authorities have just arrested another Pokémon smuggling group, but they cannot take credit for it though. According to our sources, most of the work was carried out by the vigilante organization, Team Element…"

The waitress said," First it was Team Rocket in the Khanto Region, then it was Team Flare in this Region, now this group shows up. At least they're trying to help the police, but I'm just so tired of these organizations popping up. What's your opinion on them sir?" Jake didn't answer; he just folded up his newspaper, stood up, put some money on the table, put the paper in his pocket, picked up the coffee and left.

Meanwhile at the Pokémon center nearby, a Young Nurse Joy is seen coming out of it. She has the typical nurse outfit on minus the hat. She says as she exits," I'm going to pick up the medicine for you. I'll see you in a bit cousin." She then walks while looking at a list in her hands. Jake is drinking his coffee while walking right towards this Nurse Joy. Since they are both distracted, the two end up bumping into each other and fall to the ground; stuff from both of their pockets end up falling onto the ground as they fell.

Jake stands up and notices the Nurse Joy. He then says," Sorry about that, I was distracted."

The Nurse Joy says," No I was the one who was distracted. Here let me get your stuff."

Jake says," No it's fine I got it." The two then ended up picking up everything that was being dropped. As they were picking things up, Jake found something that caught his attention. It was a beautiful rock with a string attached to it. Jake stood up and stared at it.

The Nurse Joy stood up and said," What is it?"

Jake then asked the Nurse Joy," Where did you get this?"

She replied," Oh, I got that from a friend of mine when we were kids. Why do you ask?"

Jake said," It's just I gave something like this to a friend of mine when we were…" Jake and the Nurse Joy then stared at each other. Jake then said," Emily?"

The Nurse Joy said," Jake?" The two stared for a bit longer before smiling and laughing with each other. Emily said," Jake, I can't believe it's you, I didn't recognize you."

Jake said," Well I wish I could say the same but you know your family. Anyway I never imagined we'd see each other again."

Emily said," Same here, we were never in the same place after you left. I heard your CEO of a company now."

"Among other things yes; I can't believe you kept the gift I gave you all these years."

"It was the only thing I had to remember you by; I've been so busy with becoming a nurse I didn't have time to try and contact you. In fact right now I'm helping my cousin… Oh crap I forgot, I'm supposed to get some medicine! Sorry but we'll have to catch up later."

Jake said," I understand, here's my number. Call me when you can, I would love to catch up." Jake handed her a piece of paper. Emily thanked him, grabbed the rest of her belongings, and waved goodbye as she left.

Later, Jake is seen entering a large office building. The woman at the front desk greets him and he walks into an elevator. After reaching his floor, Jake walks out of the elevator. He passes by several people and Pokémon busy with work. Some were pushing carts, others staking printed papers and some were on break. Jake then enters a long hallway lined with computers. At each computer were Carbinks using some specially made tools to help them type. At the end of the hallway was a Diancie at a computer desk. She was playing on a game system of some kind and had a headphone with a mike on her head. She also had an amulet with a mysterious jewel in it. Jake walked up to her and said," Dianna." The Diancie didn't respond and just kept playing her game. "Dianna, DIANNA!" The yell startled the Diancie, making her put the game system on the desk and turn to Jake.

She said via telepathy," Ah sir, good to see you. I was doing the work like you asked but then an evil knight came and I just had to…"

Jake then said," Please tell me you at least got the reports in?"

The Diancie named Dianna said," Huh, oh here you go." She handed Jake a stack of papers.

Jake looked through the papers and said," The quality of your work always makes up for the lack of it as usual." Jake said as he entered the door behind him," Prepare my office, I'd like to speak with the other branches." After Jake entered his office, Dianna pushed a button under her desk and resumed her game. Jake's office is a large stereotypical CEO office with clear glass windows in the back, a large desk, and several other decorations. The lights dim and the shutters cover up the windows. The shutters then turn into a video screen with an image on it. It is a four symbol emblem. In its upper left corner is an image of fire, upper right has an image of water, lower left has an image of a rock, and the lower right has an image of air. Jake stands in front of this screen and says," Team Element leaders, report in."

The first image to appear was of a middle aged man with a white beard and bald head. He wore a suit similar to Jake. He said," This is Eric Elsass of the Khanto branch reporting in."

The next image was of a young girl wearing a bright blue dress had long orange pigtails. She said," This is Louise Hart of the Jhoto branch reporting in."

The next image was of a pair of twins; a boy and girl. The boy wore a yellow outfit and the girl a green that seemed to compliment there black hair. They both said," This is Sebastian and Kayla Holland of the Hoen branch reporting in."

The next image was of a mature woman with purple hair. She wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. She said," This is Karina Bridges of the Sinnoh branch reporting in."

Next image was of a man a few years older than Jake. He had a short well-trimmed beard and bright red hair. His outfit was very knight like in design. He said," Sir Warrenus the Defender of the Unnova branch at thine service."

The final image was of a blonde haired man that looked like a surfer. He said," Dudes this is Anakoni Hookano of the Alola branch reporting in brah." He made a peace sign with his hands.

Jake said in a stern voice," Tell me how your operations have been going as of late."

Eric said," Not much has been going on here in Khanto or most of the other regions for that matter sir."

Anakoni then said," Too bad for you dudes, things have been really eventful here in Alola. We now have an official league and champion and dude does it feel nice. Also that uncool group Team Skull has disbanded, leaving us the only team in Alola. Also that President Lusamine of the Aether Foundation has gone missing, thought you might want to know brah."

Jake then said," Wait, why is Lusamine missing, what happened?"

Anakoni said," Oh, my information finder dudes said she was trying to open a portal of some kind to a place where these things called ultra-beasts come from. We don't know what happened after that dude."

Jake paced and said," The Aether Foundation has been great partners with Seasonal enterprises for a long time. The contributes we give to the Aether Foundation have really helped boost the company's reputation, and by extent helped Team Element's finances. I better make sure to bring this up at the next business meaning. Thanks for the information, as for this branch, we have recently taken down a smuggling group here in Lumiose. Unfortunately, a lot of the grunts Pokémon have been injured. We can't take them all to the Pokémon center at the same time, doing so will draw too much suspicion and risk exposure of our operations. So I'm open to suggestions on what we should do."

All the other Team Element leaders thought for a bit before Anakoni said," Dude, why not do a charity nursing event thing? You know, get volunteers to help heal our Pokémon and say it's all a charity event thing."

Jake then said," Ideas like these are the reason I put you in charge of the Alola branch, good work. I'll get to work on this charity event right away, and I already know someone who can help. That is all, dismissed." The screen turned off, the lights turned back on, and the shutters went up. Jake then pressed a button on the intercom on his desk and said," Dianna, we are going to do a volunteer charity event to help heal Team Element's Pokémon, make sure you get the word out."

Dianna replied," Oakie-dokie sir," and hung up.

Jake then said in his head as he looked through his window," This world is full of people and Pokémon who do nothing but hurt each other. Someone needs to do something, and that someone will be Team Element."

Later at night, Emily is seen entering the Pokémon center. She is carrying a small fabric bag and she is now wearing the rock and string like a necklace. She says as she walks in," Sorry I'm late, the store took a while to walk to and I got lost."

Emily's identical cousin at the center's front desk said," It's okay, you're not the first of our family to get lost in this city. Anyway, how'd the trip go?"

Emily said as she put away the medicine she got," It went great actually. Shortly after leaving, I ran into my old friend Jake. He was the one who gave me this necklace of mine."

The Nurse Joy said," That's great Emily. If I remember correctly, he's the CEO if a big company that produces food and medicine for Pokémon right?"

Emily said," Yeah, maybe I can ask him for some to help with my nurse training. He even gave me his number so I can call him."

Emily's cousin said," Why don't you call him then? Not trying to sound greedy, but I would love to see if there is any special medicine he can give us."

Emily said," That might be rushing it, we did just meet today. I'll just call him so we can start catching up." Emily then pulled out a phone and the piece of paper Jake gave to her. Looking at the paper, she typed the number and held it to her head as it rang.

A voice on the phone shortly said," Hello."

Emily said," Hey Jake, it's me Emily. I thought I'd gve you a call and see how you were doing."

Jake replied," Emily, good to hear you. Perfect timing actually, my company is organizing a volunteer charity event to help heal some injured Pokémon and it would be great if you could help out. A Nurse Joy could really show the other volunteers a thing or two."

Emily said," Nurse Joy in training actually, but sure I'll help."

Jake said," Great, it's happening in a few days. We can catch up with each other then. Until then, see you Emily, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Emily hung up, not knowing how much her life was about to change.

Author's Note: I would like to thank Zarok63 for the review. I have trouble being social so feed back will really help this story. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
